creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dream Hacked
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dream Hacked page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 05:54, April 12, 2012 Sloshedtrain 16:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I saw you made an tiny edit on my Pokemon Colosseum pasta! I only did not notice the change. Can you tell me what you changed? Thank you! :D Okai then! Thanks for the edit! But i cant seem to find the icon. ClericofMadness 04:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ashamed. :( Eh, well... Everyone makes mistakes. ~ Behind closed doors, I am me. 05:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) In other news... Thanks for editing my post, kind of new here. AuthorUnkown 19:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC)AuthorUnkown This is ridiculous. I got banned. On a CHAT. Abel Daedon 23:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Abel Daedon :O I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR STORIES :D They're always so creative and well-written. Please, if it isn't too much trouble, when you make a new story, can you tell me if I'm in chat with you? I love your stories, you write so well :) Heck, yes. I am awesome and you know it. 04:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Marked for review? Hi. I think you marked my pasta for review a few moments ago but the disgustingly repetitive style is intentional. I precisely wanted to make it strange. GodGrinder.K 06:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I tanks you for the suggestion but I have no idea what that creature is. PLEASE INCREASE MY KNOWLEDGE Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 20:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) So it's a pokeyman? :P Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 20:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help on 'Whispering Night' Thank you. I couldn't have said it better myself! ^-^ Darkzsector 17:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) About the "Weird" category About that category, it's admin only at the moment. Just trying to keep you out of trouble. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 20:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Trying to figure this confusing website out, haha. Hello there. I'm not sure why, but I happened to see your name, and something about it peaked my attention and curiousity. Thought I'd explore a bit. About to read a pasta or two of yours. Farewell for now. Great! Thank you so much! Livetolove15 22:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Dwellings TY Oh, thanks for the explanation, I almost forgot. It really made things clear. (: GodGrinder.K 15:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sleep Paralysis Yeah, I just need to find an approved of title that works for it. :\ Sleep Paralysis is already taken. Shinigami.Eyes 22:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review I noticed that you have been adding "Marked for Review" on pages that barely has errors. I'm warning you now before you feel the wraith of my hammer. Don't add "Marked for Review" on pages that barely has any errors. Sloshedtrain 03:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Going to have to use that hammer later on in life with me. Mistakes on my part don't go well with me. I guess I'm use to seeing pastas a certain way. It won't happen again. Behind closed doors, I am me. 03:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bro bro Hope you don't mind, I added myself to your list of "noticed" people on your page, because I think we're cool. ---- Evra the Lost 05:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Edit you made Hey, I saw you edited my article, and I wanna say thanks! ~Chernobog If you don't mind me asking, what did you edit? ~Chernobog Thanks! I honestly did not know how to get it outta code box, and I forgot the indent XD Chernobog 22:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Chernobog Hallo :3 How u doin'? - Insanity Muncher Info Template help Hey there! I was wondering if you could help me? I made an info template but it is all white indulding the letters and i wondered if you could tell me how to make them different. Happy Hunting! - Harvey The Hunter 22:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I see you're a fan of Pokemon too! :DIceShadow1199 17:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Swag x 100 :Trollface -- Evra the Kid (talk) 00:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) AGH SWAG IS SO STUPID!!! AGH STUPID SO IDIODIC AGH!!! Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 00:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:YT player I'm really not sure how it works I'm afraid. Have you tried asking Mythrun? Pretty sure he was the one who brought it to Brickipedia. ~ CJC 11:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) it wont let me chat for some odd reason i went on the chat room and it says error or somthing``` it wont let me chat for some odd reason i went on the chat room and it says error or somthingCbear14 (talk) 18:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) chat if i did any thing wrong please tell meCbear14 (talk) 18:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) i only did one long message spamming is pressing the enter button over and over againCbear14 (talk) 02:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Bot request I would like to request for RobotofMadness to replace all of the "Warning"s on HPL pastas with "Notice", as there is nothing on them that warrants a necessary jurisdiction for them to be "Warning"s. • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 02:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) PonyPasta Wiki Shmello. I'm here to inform you that you are now an admin at PonyPasta Wiki. ISN'T THAT NEAT?!?! But seriously. Your an admin now. Congratulations. Wolves said to say that you are now epic now that your an admin. Though you were epic even before adminship... >_> Unsane (talk) 20:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I wub woo. Dude, I meant to say he is more epic than usual. ARGGH UNSANE STOP TWISTING MY WORDS. Anyways, I wub you Dream, so accept my gift of a derp picture as a token of my internetuall wub. Do it, or I'll say you have swag! This sig is broken.... lol 14:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement Well EXCUSE me, princess! >.> Unsane (talk) 15:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Apparently you hate swag and yolo, so I put your swag in your yolo, so you can swag while you yolo to swag your yolo" This sig is broken.... lol 15:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement Robot's edits Robot keeps adding my page for unifinished pastas to "Users". Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 07:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) That's probably because userpage subpages still read like they are userpages. ClericofMadness (talk) 07:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You skipped first violation in chat. You banned us with no warning. I thought you gave fair chances. Accension (talk) 04:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Dream. Remember "deadspinefan"? Yes? Remember how you told him to read the rules? Well, he did. But guess what! He didn't obey them! He spammed right after you left! Oh, and you know, he created a spam page! He even sent the link in chat. Avenging Angel has pictures of both the spam page and the period spam. And it wasn't " ....................." PS, it was the period spam going down. So, I already know that requesting a ban is against the rules, but this has become outragous. Have a good day, Lyceum514 (talk) 05:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 The answer to the message on the bottom is no: Please can u let me chat what did I even do I was just talking sorry Youtube Template Help Post #1 Hey there, I went googling for a way to autoplay youtube videos on wikias, and predictably, I ended up on the Template page for Autoplaying Youtube videos, where it said to contact you for help on the matter. That being said, do you know a way I can add the Template/etc. onto another wiki so that I can autoplay youtube videos/audio there? < youtube width="200" height="25">___&autoplay=1 doesn't seem to work properly if autoplaying; not too sure why, so I figured that a template or whatever it might be (sorry; fairly new to wikias, as you might've imagined) might work. Thanks in advance. AwkwardSpecimen (talk) 21:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Post #2 Hello again, Pretty fast response; thanks for taking the time to read my message. Anyways, I made the wikia a few days ago, so I'm assuming that I'm an admin. AwkwardSpecimen (talk) 23:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Dude you have taught me a important life lesson no one likes the random perso thank you for teaching me this I will quit the random behavior and I will serve my time when I get back chat you will see a whole new person I promise I was trying to be funny and I didn't think this would happen I'm very sorry thank you for taking time out of your day to read this Nailbunny Nailbunny's first offence Nailbunny's second offence Nailbunny's third offence Rights Your rights removal was temporary. Just making sure you know. Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 21:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Your assistance is required, good sir. I need you to add "True Love Waits" by Radiohead to my userpage. You obviously have the magic button that makes the damn template work soooo... good luck! Sweet dreams... 00:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) You. Ask Oblit how long I am banned for. Thank you. FastFastFastRadio (talk) 06:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC)FFFR Help Please ask Oblit how long I was banned for. Thank you. YoutubePlayer I know it might be a bit late to as kyou to help me, but anyways, i'm from this wikiand i saw your blog about adding sound, and i was wondering if you could help me get this song onto my user page. if you can, i would be forevery grateful, if not, i understand. reply I know it might be a bit late, but i saw thisand was wondering if you could help me. I hail from the Epic Rap Battles of history Wiki and i would appreciate it if you could help. If not, i understand. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ talk to me i just need help with what to place in the Template page if you don't mind :) Tə5L@ ᴟAИ talk to me Congrats on your 1,500 edit :) Coolguy0024 (talk) 01:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC)Coolguy0024 Future Un-Ban and Vomiting ill account I feel ill and with vomits until you banned me from today to the future. I am vomiting. Unban me so i can mecome healthy again. 1 unban= No scary death for the future. cmon man idc im young i have like the record of the most creepyest kid man.. ive been here since 2011 but i wanted to make a acc but i cudnt.. daym party pooper... GO TO HELL!!! just unbann me plz.. ive beeen waiting to have a creepypasta but u ruind it! :WHY DO NONE OF YOU SIGN YOUR POSTS AGAFSGDDAYFFHG LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Found the page that you capitalized improperly. And it was on the list I posted on MooseJuice's talk page. I didn't know it was you who posted it until I looked at that page's history a few minutes ago. Also, the timestamp for the first revision on that page: "00:20, May 13, 2012". Go figure. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I forgot what it was called, but I know it was on a list (on my Talk Page) and somewhere in the A, B, or J listings. MooseJuice (talk) 18:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Left3dead,41488p and Kill1mes Hi,I was there and saw the whole conversation,Left just told me he got banned from chat I saw they were doing like some sort of roleplaying,saying they were gonna kill each other and impregnate each other,thelegendofasome was also there doing that,they ALL did caps,even Left,he did more caps than all of them,but they all did more than one bad thing on chat First:One of the main chat rules are NO ROLEPLAYING,they were all roleplaying Second:Other rule,NO CAPS,only more than 4 caps,they all did even more than 10 caps Third:Kill1mes said there was no mod or admin so we could do whatever we wanted Fourth:41488p said he was an admin and he started threatening everyone with kicks,he pretended to be an admin and threatened,isnt that against the rules? I got scared and left the chatroom,i dont know how but something or someone banned me Knight of Cydonia (talk) 15:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Eeyup, I admit all of that happened. Including the whole admin thing. I'm not going to bash myself, and I'm not going to defend myself. If I get banned, I get banned. But anyways, all facts that Cydonia just posted are in fact TRUE. We were roleplaying with some weird sexual talk. But we didn't violate any caps rules. Sex and death. Two things that come once in a lifetime. But at least after death you're not nauseous. 16:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC) help :( hey im fluffy from Adenture Time wiki, i kept trying to figure out ur template to put backround music on my profile but i can figure it out :( help! this is the song i wuz tryin 2 put on:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aQDOUbErNg Fluffy105 (talk) 17:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) EmeraldCrystals/Annoyme Emerald came in, was informed she or he had to read the rules, flipped shit. I have a lot of caps, and they're not in any particular order. *http://prntscr.com/rems1 *http://prntscr.com/remsz *http://prntscr.com/remtc *http://prntscr.com/remu0 *http://prntscr.com/remud *http://prntscr.com/remv9 *http://prntscr.com/remvj *http://prntscr.com/remw0 *http://prntscr.com/remwg *http://prntscr.com/remo7 *http://prntscr.com/rempu *http://prntscr.com/remqk *http://prntscr.com/remrg *After all this (s)he joinflooded, left and came back as "Annoyme" and returned to breaking rules and being a dick. She also might be Slendergirl, as you can see in a cap that will follow. I left this message on some other admins/mods' pages, to see who gets to him/her first. *http://prntscr.com/renq9 *http://prntscr.com/renrn *As I'm writing this Annoyme is currently afk flooding and harrassing DaZZaD about something. Kill1mes 12:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Disregard what's above Cleric got him/her Kill1mes 12:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Asshole on chat ChaoZ, Les, and some others were disscussing some morbid things, when ColdShowers entered. He greeted me, then a few seconds later promplty said this after Choaz said something serious. http://i.imgur.com/0c6ppNL.png After that Cold continued to be the biggest asshole I've ever seen, the logs will prove it. Just look at 10:45 onwards. I'm leaving this on other mods/admins pages so this might be fixed by the time you see this. Detective Woofles 07:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the problem is fixed, Oblit left off a warning, but then we got another rule breaker on the loose "SlenderGirl~" came in and posted the same link three times. Then when questioned about this she says she knew wrong, but did it anyways http://prntscr.com/s2xqq this caps was taken at 2:54 EST. I have no idea what time this would be for you. Also, I didn't post this earlier, but Pika replied to Cold with this cap at 1:59 EST http://prntscr.com/s2ym5 There were also reports of death threats by Pika and ChoaZ, I can't confirm or deny this because I was in PM and open chat at the same time, but I'll look in the logs and post caps of them If I find them here. We all raised to petty insults and it was a stupid thing on the whole Detective Woofles 08:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) 3 ideas Hello! I need to ask you something. I was thinking about 3 creepypastas. 1.) A camera 2.) IMVU 3.) The sims 3 As I have read, I saw that some categories are not allowed on this site anymore. Could you please tell me if any of these ideas are not allowed on this site? Thanks!YellowBlood9510 (talk) 13:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, my idea of Sims 3 is not like it's haunted or so. More like a complete twist at the end. You know, those creepypastas that sounds something else and creepy, but turns out innocent or something at the end. Is that okay? CreepyPasta Hello Dream Hacked. So, this is where all th origins of Jeff, Jane, The Rake, SmileDog, Slendy, all began, huh? Thanks for the message. I just made my account today. I look forward to reading CreepyPastas. I'm sorry to bother you, but may I ask why Pokemon creepypastas aren't allowed as of right now? TempestStorm (talk) 21:21, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your Calculus Problem LOLOLOLOL. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 19:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Already chaos Aaaand that's not all. I've collected a collection of caps so far. Enjoy http://prntscr.com/spgjj http://prntscr.com/spgkk http://prntscr.com/spgl6 http://prntscr.com/spgm1 http://prntscr.com/spgmh http://prntscr.com/spgn5 http://prntscr.com/spgxt I shall leave these on other mod/admins pages. Happy Valentine's Day Princess Kill the Gimp Panda 13:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay Righty-ho. Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 22:43, February 14, 2013 (UTC) In the event of "Gimme Problems!" #What is the integral of 1/ (x(x^2-1)^(1/2)) dx from 1 to 2 ? #What is the integral of (X+1) / (X^2+2X) dX from 0 to 1 Good luck [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 01:25, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm adding another: * Evaluate the Indefinite Integral: x*e ^ (arcsin(x)) / sqrt (1-x^2) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 04:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) hello Dream hacker. i was wondering how to change my creepypasta's name sinse im still now to this. St.pattyy11 (talk) 01:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC)let me know and thank you. Happy birthday! Happy birthday Dream! Hope you have a good one. Detective Woofles 05:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Dream Hacked~ Helping clean up Could you read this an give your opinion? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:116533 _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 14:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Herobrine CreepyPasta Hey Dream Hacked, i know you are a moderator on this wiki, and i have a question to ask you. i have been DYING to make a Herobrine creepypasta for so long!!!!!!! Can I PLEASE make one? -ATHenry2000, or Alex Henry. Would the dream journal have to be in a full blown journal, or can it be a document on your laptop? Audio template Did the audio template get removed? And if so, why? _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) i keep on getting banned for no reason.Freezemaster450 (talk) 05:13, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello, I stumbled onto your profile and I loved the music you had setup. Could you please tell me the name of it? Thank you.-- 20:53, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ----- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 17:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Where you at XD, haven't seen you in a while JustinDavid23 (talk) 22:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chatban I think it's for various use of slurs she happened to use. 22:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:04, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but I was not trying to spam I just got a little mad at these people. Julie Stanger (talk) 06:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Julie Stanger Message I sincerly apoligize on my attitude on that thread. And I hope you can at least forgive me. My pride got the best of me. Although, I still stand by my opinion this plagarism issue should be made more aware of. Fixed or not, users have the right to know this information. Anyways, I'm a man of principle so I just apoligize for my childish behavior. Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 06:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) YoutubePlayer Template Could you help me get the YouTube player to work on this wiki?--'Toa Quarax' (Talk) ( ) 03:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it to work.--'Toa Quarax' (Talk) ( ) 22:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Youtube Player Hi, I'm from another wikia. And I was wondering about how did you do it? I would like it on our wikia... And I'm Head Admin of the wiki I'm coming for. And sorry for replying so late.. I mean it was about a year ago. :P PrinceAlpha 01:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: It was closed first, I just added a bit to the bottom then re-closed it. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 03:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Something wouldnt let me reply to your comment on the youtube blog, but this was my problem http://hipstermeangirls.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MPC I dont know what i am doing wrong but its only showing me http://hipstermeangirls.wikia.com/wiki/Template:YoutubePlayer and on here as well. If you could help me i would love that! :D Thanks! [[User:Hip-1950s|''such ishy much 26 wow]] [[Talk:Hip-1950s|'hi! lets be friends, NOW! >:c']] 19:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if I could be unbanned from the chat. I've been banned for over a year now, and checked to see that I was blocked for infinity. I have learned my lesson. That day wasn't exactly going well for e so I lost my temper. I would appreciate the unbannage. Sincerely, DEATHSTALKER 23:15, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello, dear person, you and I are both strangers for one another. In other news, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I looked at your page when in concerns of the music player page you have and wondered if you could give me instructions in a message or something like that in order to make it a bit more lively when I have guests looking at my page. JacktheCKnight (talk) 03:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey You should meet me at Community Central chat so we can continue talking. Shining-Armor (talk) 06:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) -- I need your help putting your youtube template on my wikia. Can you come to my chat and help me? Ill be on tmrrw around 9 PM eastern standard time http://crossworldrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat DarkSaiyanMitsubi 02:58, November 19, 2014 (UTC) -DarkSaiyanMitsubi Request Would I be allowed to utilize your template on another wiki? I figured seeing as it was your work I should request permission Enjoy your day. Fobarimperius (talk) 01:53, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Questions, sir Umm... I dont know how to ask this but how did you do that thing in your user page where you put the name of the user that reads your profile? Im hoping to get a reply because I want to know how you did it so badly XD. Btw, thanks for your future reply (if you do so). Th3.5cu1p7ure (talk) 03:38, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Th3.5cu1p7ure Hello, Dream Hacked I am the Supreme Lord of Supremeness and I am not here to edit your wiki. I am here for your help. You created the Music Player for Wiki Community Central and i would like you to help me edit a page on my wiki. It is called "RETRY Music ". I need you to Add music for me that is all about RETRY. When you are done i can make you an Bueracrat for my wiki if you know anything about the game. If you helped me do it and you decline the whole Bueracrat thing then i understand. Please Help me on my wikia . Thank You! Zambiealex I am terribly sorry. I forgot ot put my signeture. Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 13:21, March 29, 2016 (UTC)